Départ
by Hermaline
Summary: Un moment étoilé qui ne brillera pas
1. L'arrivée d'un nouveau départ

**Départ**

**1ère partie**

Titre : L'arrivée d'un nouveau départ

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : 7 mais pas de Pete ni de Kerry (bien sûr !)

Résumé : Un moment étoilé qui ne brillera pas

Genre : Romance

Note : Cette fanfiction s'appelait au départ "Tant que tu vis" (basée sur une chanson de Patrick Fiori), cela fait des mois que je n'y ai pas touché. Et puis, je suis retombée dessus. Jusqu'alors prévue pour être gentille voire guimauve, elle se transforma en une histoire plus complexe et peut-être moins agréable à lire. Je pense faire une suite mais ce n'est pas sûr... Tout dépend des réactions.

**L'arrivée d'un nouveau départ**

Il entra dans le labo de son major adoré, persuadé de l'y trouver. Il n'avait pas tort.

J : Bonsoir major !

S (levant la tête) : Bonsoir mon colonel. Toujours pas couché ?

J : Non et je vous retourne la question.

S : Comme vous le voyez, je travaille. Enfin j'essaie ! Parce que je n'arrive plus à lier mes idées...

J : Ce qu'il vous faut c'est du grand air, pour aérer votre joli petite tête !

S : Je ne suis pas contre seulement nous sommes sous une montagne dans des tonnes de béton...

J : Suffit de remonter à la surface !

S : Quand ? Maintenant ? Il est plus de onze heures !

J : Et alors ? On verra les étoiles, le ciel est dégagé. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire !

S (hésitante) : ...

J : Allez, venez ! C'est un ordre major !

S : A vos ordres mon colonel !

Ils passèrent rapidement devant les gardes et débouchèrent dans la forêt. Sam s'avança pendant que Jack refermait la porte.

S (ravie) : Woua... J'avais oublié à quel point la Terre pouvait être aussi belle !

J (venant près d'elle) : Ah ba qu'est ce que vous croyiez ? C'est pas parce qu'on a qu'un soleil et qu'une lune que c'est pas bien chez nous !

S (lui souriant) : Vous avez raison ! Nous préférons toujours notre terre natale de toute façon ! Enfin... C'est ce qu'on dit !

J (idem) : Et je suis parfaitement d'accord ! Le Minnesota y a que ça de bien !

S : Ca... et vos poissons !

J : Ah oui, c'est vrai, faut pas les oublier ceux-là ! (silence) On s'assoit ?

Comme elle acquiesçait, il s'assit au plus haut de la montagne et elle le suivit. Ils étaient en tailleur, côte à côte.

J : Ce que j'aime c'est regarder les étoiles, en me demandant sur combien d'entre elles on a posé le pied.

S (gênée) : Oh mais... Des étoiles visitées très peu sont visibles de notre planète...

J : Ah ba je le savais... (elle le regarda en souriant) C'est fou de savoir que ce qu'on voit n'existe peut-être plus...

S : Vous voulez parler du fait que certaines étoiles de notre ciel sont déjà morted et que nous ne le saurons que dans des milliers d'années ? (il hôcha la tête) Je suis d'accord. C'est comme si elles continuaient d'exister...

J : ... Pendant l'éternité ?

S (souriant) : On peut dire ça...

J (fier) : Qu'est ce que je suis profond ce soir !

S (son sourire s'élargissant) : C'est vrai ! Vous êtes en forme !

J : Parce que je ne le suis pas d'habitude ?

S : ...

J : Je rigole ! Franchement... On est bien hein ?

S : Oui (elle frissonna), à part qu'il fait un peu froid.

Il se tourna vers elle, la fixant en cherchant une quelconque approbation à son idée naissante. Il ne vit rien. Pas d'approbation. Mais pas de désapprobation non plus. Et si... ?

D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à se rapprocher. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et regarda le beau sourire qui lui était destiné. Souriant à son tour, elle se colla lentement à lui. Il passa son bras gacuhe autour de taille et avec l'autre saisit ses deux mains pour les réchauffer, elles étaient gelées. Un instant hésitante, elle posa finalement sa tête sur son épaule.

Aucun des deux ne parlait maintenant. Il fallait prolonger cet instant magique.

S (après un long silence) : J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez passé en cour martiale...

J (fronçant les sourcils) : Qui vous a dit ça ? Ah je sais ! C'est Daniel n'est ce pas ?

S : ...

J (soupirant) : Ca m'apprendra à boire un coup !

S (hésitant) : Alors c'est vrai ?

J : Peut-être... Bon ok... Ouais c'est vrai... Mais il y avait des circonstances atténuantes...

S (étonnée) : Lesquelles ?

J : Vous voulez toute l'histoire hein ? C'était au début, j'étais sergent, on devait bientôt avoir une mission. Quelques jours avant, je suis allée boire un verre avec mon supérieur et... Comment dire ? On était un peu éméchés... Surtout lui... Enfin bref, à un moment, il m'a dit que je ne devais plus aller avec les autres en mission mais plutôt m'infiltrer dans... une...

S : Une ?

J : Une boîte de strip-tease.

S : Je vois...

J (rapidement) : Y avait rien à voir ! C'était pas du tout intéressant !

S : Vous y êtes allé ?!

J : Evidemment ! Je fais toujours ce qu'on me dit ! Enfin... Avant, je le faisais.

S : Et la mission ?

J : Un franc succès encore heureux. Donc pendant quelques temps, ils ont savouré leur victoire sans se soucier de moi et puis...

S : Et puis ?

J : Je suis passé en cour martiale.

S : Et ?

J (soupirant) : J'ai eu une suspension d'une semaine et une inscription dans mon dossier.

S (compatissante) : Oh...  
J : Vous l'avez dit.

Un léger vent fit bouger les feuilles des arvres et frissonner Sam. S'en apercevant, Jack se leva doucement, une main tenant celle de Sam et il parti à l'abri d'un arbre. Elle sourit et après un moment d'hésitation vint s'asseoir en tailleur contre lui. Osant même saisir ses larges mains pour les poser sur sa taille fine. Jack laissa aller sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre et elle contre le torse.

J (doucemen) : Et vous ?

S : Comment ça moi ?

J : Il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire un peu folle dans votre carrière ?

S : Vous voulez dire en dehors du fait de traverser une machine extra-terrestre pour aller sur d'autres planètes ?

J (souriant) : Oui.

S : Non rien.

J : Major...

S : Je ne suis pas passée en cour martiale moi.

J : Je m'en doute mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a bien une histoire aussi amusante que la mienne vous concernant.

S : ...

J : Je vous ai raconté moi !

S : Ok ok... C'était au début de ma carrière pareil que vous. J'étais jeune et un peu... allumeuse...

J (étonné) : Allumeuse ?!

S (ne relevant pas) : Enfin bref je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai réussi à amasser tous les soldats autour de moi et... pas qu'autour...

J : Pardon ?!

S (continuant) : Même mon supérieur direct, un colonel, s'est intéressé à moi... (souriant) même plus qu'intéressé... Bref le général de la base s'en ai rendu compte et j'ai été transférée comme pa hasard à des milliers de kilomètres.

J (toujours surpris) : Et bien... Si j'avais su...

S : Si vous aviez su quoi ?

J : Que aviez déjà enfreint le réglement.

S : Comment ça ?

J : Vous connaissez la loi de non fraternisation ?

S : Oh oui.

Le silence revint après cette allusion à la situation. Un instant, ils avaient cru n'être que des amis, simplement des amis sous un beau ciel étoilé qui se racontaient leurs mésaventures. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité. Celle-ci était tout autre. A l'extérieur, oui, ils étaient des amis. A l'intérieur...

Sam sentit la détresse l'envahir. La poussant à s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais elle se rappela soudainement les phrases de l'homme qui l'encerclait, surtout une en particulier.

S : Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ?

J : Pardon ?

S : Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Vous avez dit : "si j'avais su" ?

J (pris de court) : ...

S (murmurant) : Dites-le moi...

J (soupirant doucement) : Je ne sais pas... J'aurais pu... être plus démontratif...

S : Démonstratif ?

Il préféra garder le silence. Que dire de plus ?

Après quelques secondes, Sam commença à bouger et, craignant qu'elle ne veuille s'échapper, il ressera son étreinte, allant jusqu'à la plaquer presque durement contre lui. Il s'accrochait désespérément à elle. Il venait enfin d'avoir un petit bout d'intimité, il n'avait pas envie de le perdre si vite.

J : Je suis fatigué.

S : Je vais vous laisser. C'est vrai qu'il est plus de onze heures.

J : Non je voulais dire... fatigué de tout ça.

S : Oh.

J : Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ?

S : Pardon ?

J : Que je sache, vous ne laissez plus les soldats vous approcher autant qu'avant.

S : Il y a eu... une mauvaise expérience.

J : C'est à dire ?

S : Dans la nouvelle base où j'avais été transférée, ils n'étaient pas aussi cléments. Ils ne voulaient pas se limiter à une simple mutation.

J : Vraiment ?

S : Ils ont fait pression sur lui et pour nous éviter la cour martial il a dû démissionner.

J : Je comprends. Et vous vous êtes revus ?

S : Non.

J : Pourtant... il a démissionné...

S : Je m'en voulait trop. Je... Je refuse que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour moi.

J : Mais... Carter... S'il l'a fait ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

S : Si je n'avais pas été là, il serait toujours militaire.

Il se tut tout en ressentant désagréablement une lourde tristesse l'envahir. Les étoiles semblaient briller plus faiblement finalement. La Terre n'était plus aussi belle. Jack contempla les cheveux blonds qui lui faisaient face. Elle s'était redressée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Ce qu'il comprenait maintenant, c'est qu'il était coincé. Démissionner pour Samantha Carter, il y pensait de plus en plus. Les années passaient et se ressemblaient. Une page s'apprêtait à être tournée et il aurait bien aimé commencer une autre histoire...

Mais elle venait de dire qu'elle refusait un tel sacrifice.

J : Et si je démissionnais ?

Sam se raidit et se leva brusquement pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

S : N'avez-vous pas compris ce que je viens de dire ?!

Sa colère était évidente mais incompréhensible. Souhaitant avant tout calmer le jeu, il se remit debout également et plongea simplement son regard dans le sien.

J : J'ai compris. Mais là, on ne parle pas d'un petit soldat insignifiant. On parle de moi.

S : Parce que vous voyez une différence ?

Il scilla, blessé par ses mots. Il avait l'impression de combattre un ennemi farouche qui parrait toute ses attaques et réduisait ses défenses à néant.

Pourtant, ce n'était que Samantha Carter.

Juste Samantha Carter.

J : Oui. J'ose dire que vous comptez plus pour moi que pour lui et...

S : N'importe quoi.

J : ... Et que je compte plus pour vous que lui.

Sam regarda ailleurs et là, il comprit. Tout en elle n'était que peur. Peur de s'engager. Peur d'échouer. Peur de ne pas être à la hateur. Peur de ne plus être aimée peut-être aussi. Etrangement rassuré par cette soudaine révélation, il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle était magnifique. Magnifique dans sa faiblesse. Elle n'aimait pas les imprévus, cet imprévu. Préférant tout régler quitte à s'interdit le bonheur. Une vie privée bien rangée en parallèle d'un travail dérangé. Elle ne pouvait pas régir les morts, les échecs, les découvertes, alors elle régissait ses sentiments. Histoire de se contrôler elle dans un monde incontrôlable. Il était tellement impressionné par une telle réusssite qu'il faillit abandonner son idée de la convaincre à l'accepter lui dans sa vie à elle. Failli. La seule évidence de savoir que s'il n'agissait pas jamais elle ne le ferait lui suffisant pour se forcer à continuer.

J : Vous ne me forcerez à rien puisque c'est une décision que je prends seul.

S : Non.

J : Je suis vieux. Personne ne serait étonné de mon départ.

S : Non.

J : Mais enfin on ne va pas continuer ainsi !

S : ... Si.

J : Je le refuse. Je démissionnerai.

S : Non !

Cette panique dans ses yeux semblaient presque irréelle. Il n'essayait plus de comprendre, il se contentait de respecter. Même si c'était injuste, même si ça faisait mal.

Il se rapprocha encore, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

J : Je démissionnerai.

Et il partit.

Le lendemain, le colonel O'Neill démissionna et quitta la base.


	2. Le départ arrivé

**2ème partie**

Titre : Le départ arrivé

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : ship

Note : Voilà la fin que j'avais en tête... Enfin... Il y avait d'autres détails mais je les ai bêtement oubliés .

**Le départ arrivé**

L'ex général O'Neill posa sa cannette bière à terre et contempla le lac calme en face de lui. Calme. Comme lui. Cela faisait un an, qu'il était calme. Plus de missions, plus de morts, plus de militaires corrompus... Plus rien.

Absolument rien.

Un énième soupir et il redressa la canne à pêche qui menaçait de tomber. Il n'y avait pas de poissons et alors ? Ils étaient aussi absents que lui finalement. Qui se soucait de la présence d'un vieil homme dans un vieux chalet ? Personne. A part quelques coups de fils de Daniel et même de Teal'c...

Mais pas d'elle.

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce qu'elle vienne se jeter dans ses bras en le louant de son courage à démissionner ? Hammond avait parfaitement compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. Toute la base avait du comprendre. Et pourtant... rien. Aucun changement. Le calme plat.

Il en était à se demander si la perspective de reprendre une troisième bière était raisonnable quand des pas sur le gravier le fit se figer. D'abord lointain, il les perçut plus clairement. Qui que ce soit, il était juste derrière lui.

L'idée de se retourner ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Pourquoi faire ? Pour se rendre compte qu'il avait encore imaginé ? Pour comprendre encore que ce n'était qu'une illusion ? Combien de fois avait-il cru que quelqu'un était là ? Qu'elle était là ?

X : Le sergent Colin est mort.

Elle était là.

Lentement, il posa sa canne à pêche et d'un geste de la main lui indiqua le siège près de lui.

Samantha Carter apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Magnifique. Comme toujours. Elle n'avait pas changé. Sa jupe longue, son chemisier... ça, ça avait changé. Ca changeait tout. La militaire était restée à la base. La femme, elle, était venue. Elle s'assit doucement, ses yeux l'évitant irrémédiablement.

Colin ? Colin ? Cela ne lui disait rien... Ah mais si ! Le nouveau membre de SG8, Daniel lui en avait parlé. Un garçon fou d'archéologie.

J : Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Franchement, il s'en fichait royalement de ce gars là. Elle venait enfin le voir après un an d'absence, il avait autre chose à penser. Mais pour une raison encore inconnue, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait citée, la mort de Colin, alors finalement ça devait être important.

S : Une attaque ennemie. Ils n'ont rien vu venir.

J : Je vois.

Peut-être voulait-elle boire quelque chose ? Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui proposer une bière.

S : Hailey est venue pleurer dans mes bras.

Le trouble dans sa voix. Sam venait enfin de dire le plus important. On sentait presque de la peur dans cette voix. C'était étrange. Encore de la peur. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle était seule, elle ne pouvait pas porter le monde sur ses épaules toute sa vie.

S : Ils étaient ensemble.

Enfin une lueur d'éclaircissementet soudain un souvenir surgissant. L'année dernière. Sous le ciel étoilé... Une jeune femme déterminée. Un homme déterminé.

Elle semblait avoir tout dit.

J : Vous voulez une bière ?

S : Vous m'en voulez ?

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Quelque chose lui disait que sa réponse à lui était plus important que sa réponse à elle.

J : Non.

S : Mais...

J : J'ai dit non.

Comment lui en vouloir alors que ses yeux criaient le regret ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui imaginait... encore...

S : Je ne pouvais pas. Je vous avais dit que je ne pouvais pas.

J : Oublions ça Carter. C'est du passé.

Et ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui le fixaient sans trop comprendre.

J : Une bière ?

Elle hocha la tête et il partit dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle était toujours là. Jack en fut presque surpris. Comme si, finalement, au fond de lui, il n'avait pas cru à sa réelle présence.

La jeune femme saisit la bière qu'il lui tendait et la regarda.

S : J'ai démissionné.

Elle ouvrit sa bière et but quelques gorgées tandis qu'il la fixait à nouveau, cherchant son regard. Mais rien. Elle buvait, les yeux irrémédiablement posés sur le lac. Qu'il aurait aimé que ce lac disparaisse, que tout disparaisse, pour qu'elle ne puisse regarder que lui. A jamais lui.

J : Pourquoi ?

S : Parce que je le voulais.

Un doux sourire serein s'affichait sur son visage. Elle semblait presque heureuse de sa décision.

S : Je ne savais pas que Hailey était avec le sergent Colin.

J : Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Ils n'allaient pas le crier sur tous les toits.

S : Je sais.

Comme de la tristesse. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Que tout le monde, comme elle, préférait garder en silence ses sentiments pour privilégier sa vie professionnelle. Mais il n'y avait pas que la base dans la vie.

S : Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Ce ton... si enfantin. On aurait dit une petite fille complètement perdue après que son jouet préféré ait été cassé. Et c'était presque ça. Elle avait démissionné. Il n'y avait plus de base, plus de missions, plus de naqui... Que lui restait-il ?

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment le savoir.

J : Il n'y a pas que la base dans la vie Carter.

Jack avait dit ses mots d'un ton sec. Peut-être trop sec... Mais bon sang, après tout, il avait raison ! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette vie centralisée sur la réussite professionnelle ?!

S : Vous ne vous ennuyez pas ?

Un sourire. Samantha Carter lui avez manqué.

J : Un peu si. Je l'avoue.

S : Vous allez finir par ne plus avoir de poissons...

J : Il n'y a pas de poissons.

S : Mais alors...

J : Alors il faut bien trouver de l'occupation.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, la rationnalité de son comportement lui échappait. Mais ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il n'y avait aucune rationnalité en lui ? Juste une envie. Une envie de s'asseoir sur ce ponton, de prendre une canne à pêche, et d'attendre. Il n'y avait pas de poissons certes. Mais il le savait. Alors, il n'y avait pas de surprise.

Lui aussi n'aimait pas les imprévus... En fait, il préférait les provoquer plutôt que les subir. Et là, il se sentait sincèrement mal à l'aise de cette venue si innatendue.

S : Je suis désolée.

J : Pourquoi ?

S : Je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que je...

J : J'ai dit que c'était du passé Carter.

S : Je ne pouvais pas laisser la base comme ça. Vous le savez bien !

J : Je le sais.

S : Mais alors pourquoi vous avez démissionné ?

J : Et vous ?

S : Mais parce que je le voulais !

J : Et bien moi aussi !

Toujours cette lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard. Si seulement elle arrêtait de se poser des questions, la vie serait bien plus simple. Lui, par exemple, il ne s'en posait pas, comme ça, il était tranquille.

S : Je ne comprends pas.

Mon dieu que Samantha Carter était bien compliquée se dit-il en observant son sourcils froncés et cette moue déterminé qu'elle affichait quand un problème lui résistait.

Et il sourit.

Il pourrait passer toute sa vie à répondre à ses questions.

J : Pourtant c'est comme ça Carter. Vous n'allez pas toujours trouver la solution qui vous convienne vous savez ?

Silence. Encore cette moue... Elle réfléchissait. Une énième fois. Le cerveau de Samantha Carter n'arrêtait donc jamais de tourner ?

Il posa une main sur son bras.

J : Dites Carter ? Vous pourriez ne plus penser pendant un instant ?

Elle était prête à lui demander pourquoi mais elle se retint. Un regard nostalgique ancré dans le sien.

S : Je vais essayer.

Ils observèrent tous les deux ce lac si calme. Calme. Comme lui. Et comme elle. A présent.

S : Dites...

J : Oui ?

Ce petit air gêné. Elle avait recommencer à réfléchir.

S : Je... Je pourrais rester ici ?

Un clignement répété de paupières. Il avait bien compris ce qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne ?

S : Je... Je veux dire... tout le temps ?

Un sourire. Il se sentait singulièrement idiot à rire silencieusement. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul, elle aussi affichait un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

J : Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez rester Carter. Quelle question !

S : Vous verrez je ne prends pas de place.

J : Ca, ça m'étonnerait.

S : Pardon ?

J : Vous les femmes, vous avez toujours des tonnes de machins... Vêtements... Lotions...

S : Oh mais je ne suis pas comme ça moi.

J : Voyons Carter, vous êtes une femme vous aussi.

S : Mais je ne suis pas comme ça.

Il riait toujours.

S : Vous ne me croyez pas ?

J : Je dois avouer que... non.

Son regard contrarié le fit sourire encore plus.

S : Vous verrez. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Il commença à pleuvoir. Et d'un geste, il saisit sa main pour qu'elle le suive à l'intérieur.

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta, se retournant pour fixer un point derrière eux.

J : Quoi ?

Samantha Carter, observait, les sourcils froncés, les deux sièges au bord du ponton.

S : Pourquoi deux ?

J : Je vous attendais.

**Fin**

Au départ, je voulais que ce soit Daniel qui meurre et non ce Colin.

Mais, je me suis dit, et sans doute avec raison, que vous ne seriez pas content.


End file.
